


Под снегом и льдом

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore, Fortitude (TV), Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Ratings: R, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так что же покоится в леднике?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под снегом и льдом

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на рождественский фест Сикрет Йома на заявку с другого феста: "Хочу кроссовер Клеймор и Полярников. Фемслэш, рейтинг, пробудившаяся Равтукуна, Исли в роли Рыыургха".

– Выпьешь со мной?  
– Не хочу.  
Танечка наклонилась и принялась, сопя, заталкивать джинсы в высокие ботинки. Какая досада – в доме-контейнере, обшитом сайдингом, прихожей не предусматривалось, одевались прямо у кровати, обувались на коврике у входной двери. В свитере и куртке было жарко, капюшон Танечкиной "аляски" падал на лицо, мешал, зато из-под капюшона можно было подглядывать за Равтукуной. Танечка обижалась и злилась. А Равтукуна валялась на кровати прямо в расстегнутой парке, положив руки под голову так, что ее косы черными змеями стелились по одеялу, и на Танечку не смотрела.  
Таня выпрямилась, с ненавистью глянула в зеркало – отражение показалось сегодня каким-то на редкость щекастым и красноморденьким – и толкнула дверь в темноту и холод.  
– Ружье заряди, – сказала с кровати Равтукуна, не поворачивая головы.   
Танечка пулей вылетела в метель, с удовольствием шарахнув дверью. 

Ночь была фиолетовой, ветер крутил мелкий колючий снег по земле и наметал под окна. В воздухе дрожал пар от дыхания. Под фонарями было видно, как снег сыпет косыми линиями, правда, видимость малость плыла из-за слезящихся глаз.  
Фу бля, стыдуха. Как будто ей снова пятнадцать лет.   
А как все хорошо начиналось.   
Танечка помнила – город, кажущийся игрушечным через ветровое стекло вертолета, присыпанный снегом, будто сахарной пудрой. Аккуратные чистые домики. Гладко заасфальтированные дороги. Бледные флюоресцирующие окна исследовательского института, и двери, украшенные ракушками. В русском шахтерском поселке, где она сперва обосновалась, все было неуловимо иное – выцветшие вывески, блочные пятиэтажки, гранитный Ильич, батареи консервов. Терпкий аромат родины.   
Таня сбежала от соотечественников, как только подвернулась возможность работать в Фортитьюде пилотом. Пусть даже призрачная – потому что обещанная стройка Ледяного отеля почему-то откладывалась и откладывалась.   
Вокруг Фортитьюда были горы, невысокие, исчерченные косыми полосами, неласковые и древние, как дерьмо мамонта. Ветер все время тащил с них искристо-белые облака. Танечка несколько раз облетала предгорье – с полицейскими, когда объявляли в поиск каких-то безмозглых туристов, и сделала для себя вывод, что знакомиться с этими горами ближе ей вовсе не хочется. Как и с местными мужиками. Почему – она не могла бы сказать.  
В городе было кафе, где работал красивый, как смерть, светлоглазый испанец Ригальдо, и вот на него Таня ходила смотреть с удовольствием, притворяясь, что ходит пить кофе. Только смотреть. Хуже официанта, чем Ригальдо, она не могла бы представить. Казалось, за два года, что она работала на острове, он ни разу не улыбнулся. Наверно, думала Таня, опустив нос над чашкой с глиссе, такому красивому мужчине приходится постоянно охранять свою честь, особенно в городе, где озверевшие от одиночества горожане вешают у дверей раковины в знак того, что сегодня ночью доступны.   
Тане хотелось обернуться, чтобы проверить, не повесит ли Равтукуна на гвоздик у двери подвеску из раковин. Но она не обернулась. 

Мороз щипал руки и нос. Таня сунула кулаки в карманы "аляски", наклонила голову, чтобы уберечь лицо от кусачих крупинок снега, и побежала вперед.   
Очень хотелось нажраться. Так, чтоб не видеть ни верха, ни низа, чтоб горы и снег кренились, как на вираже, чтобы изнутри грело теплом, чтоб орать матом на всю чинную норвежскую округу обрывки душещипательных русских песен.  
В аутентичном Фортитьюде царил "сухой закон", приобрести выпивку после шести (и без посадочного талона на самолет, невесело посмеялась Танечка) было невозможно. Но у нее оставался бар. В баре свинячились в основном по пятницам, но кто же откажет девушке, если девушка просит?.. ("Барышня легли и просют!" – рявкнуло Танечкино подсознание, и Танечка мысленно дала подсознанию пинок).  
Внутри бара Танечка крепко утвердилась за стойкой, радуясь и тоскуя оттого, что сегодня здесь было так малолюдно. Ей до смерти хотелось пожаловаться кому-нибудь на Равтукуну, но бармен, зевая, все норовил отойти, поглядывая из угла на Танечку "со значением".   
"Ну и пусть, – озлобленно подумала Танечка, – у меня есть законное право напиваться до часу ночи, вот я и буду..."  
Доброе лицо Чарли Стоддарта загородило обзор, уже и без того порядком размытый.  
– Таньечка, – сказал профессор проникновенно, вынимая у нее стакан из слегка дрожащих пальцев. – Что случилось?  
Профессор выглядел абсолютно пьяным и абсолютно же счастливым. Танечка помнила Чарли по двум вылетам за лишайниками, и сейчас сумбурно подумала, что он не злой, что умный (раз такой молодой и уже профессор), что он женат и что немного похож на Девятого Доктора.  
Последнее решило.  
Танечка преклонила голову на его свитер с оленями и тихонько заплакала.

Потом они пили в баре на брудершафт и целовались в сугробе на улице.  
"Моя девушка очень меня расстроила, Доктор, – говорила профессору Танечка на чистом русском языке. – Она покинула меня на три дня, ушла в горы, совсем одна, отключила маячок, не отвечала на звонки. Я едва не рехнулась, я сожгла топливо, проела плешь рыжему шерифу, надо мной теперь вся полиция города – целых пять человек – будут смеяться. А сегодня ее привез на своем снегоходе тот здоровенный чувак, вы, конечно же, тоже его знаете, с рожей завзятого трахальщика, Джейсон его фамилия, и ссадил в сугроб, самодовольно хохоча. А она, Равтукуна, как ни в чем не бывало поправила парку и пошла, так спокойно, словно съездила в универмаг на полчаса и вернулась. И если вы думаете, Чарли, что я ничего не знаю о коттедже в горах, куда этот гондон возит своих баб, то вы..."  
– Джейсон, да, Джейсон, – профессор смеялся и целовал ее заиндевевшие щеки, видимо, вычленив в бессвязном потоке русских слов одно знакомое имя. – Ах, сукин сын, что же он такое нашел?.. Танья! Мы на пороге великого открытия! Совершенно новый организм!  
"Доктор, что мне делать? – Танечка возила по морде заледеневшие слезы, спотыкаясь на каких-то ступеньках. – Я не смогу, если Равтукуна меня бросит. Раньше я была бой-баба и я бы смогла, а теперь не смогу. Это беда моя, сраное саамское колдовство..."  
– Это... фантастика! – Чарли Стоддарт пощелкал пальцами, ненавязчиво подпихнул Танечку под зад, безошибочно направляя ее в сторону остекленной террасы своего дома. – Жизнь на этой широте уникальна, Танья! Крайне низкое содержание микробов и паразитов. Потрясающая сохранность органики. То есть, говоря проще...  
– Все говно, отложенное на Фортитьюде, будет лежать вечно, – мрачно сказала Таня, дуя на замерзшие руки.   
– Можно и так сказать, – профессор включил свет и подтолкнул ее к столу. Откупорил еще бутылку. – Поэтому здесь случаются дивные находки. Этот дурак Джейсон, он нашел...   
Он сноровисто расстегнул молнию на нее пуховике, подсадил Танечку на модную хай-тек столешницу и опустился перед ней на колени.  
– Я нихуя не понял, что же он такое нашел, – совершенно искренне добавил профессор.  
В его глазах, когда он потянул вниз молнию на Танечкиных брюках, плескались поровну водка и счастье.

Дело как раз дошло до спущенных к щиколоткам трусов, когда, случайно глянув через плечо Стоддарта, Таня испустила истошный вопль и птичкой спорхнула со столешницы.   
– Танечка, что такое? – Чарли Стоддарт вертел головой, пытаясь сориентироваться в происходящем и не запутаться в собственных штанинах.  
– Там кто-то стоял! – крикнула Танечка, прижимая к груди снятый свитер. Хмель моментально выветрился, остались только страх и непонятное отвращение. – На площадке под фонарем. Кто-то... жуткий!  
Застегнув джинсы, Чарли высунулся на улицу. В открытую дверь немедленно намело снега. Потянуло холодным воздухом.  
Пригибаясь, Таня отступила за деревянную полочку, вдруг ощутив себя в этой модной стеклянной кухне, как на витрине.   
"Господи, – подумала она, содрогнувшись. – Весь город мог видеть тут мои сиськи. Чертовы норвежские пижоны!"  
– Чарли, а где твоя жена? – вдруг спросила она.  
Чарли, тоже слегка протрезвевший, вернулся и посмотрел на нее пытливым взглядом.  
– Она на материке. Можем перейти в спальню, – предложил он, подумав. – А можешь прилечь поспать вот на этом диване. Ты устала, Танья. Там никого не было.  
"Нет, там кто-то был, – думала Таня, скомкано и виновато прощаясь. – Кто-то с непокрытой головой, без пуховика, в одной лишь легкой черной водолазке... И с такими жуткими, огненно-желтыми глазами. Они горели у него на лице, как фары".  
– Я провожу тебя, – Чарли подобрал с пола куртку.  
– Не надо, – сказала Таня. – Лучше дай мне ружье. Я завезу его в институт завтра.  
– Хорошо, – Чарли примирительно улыбнулся. – Только это верни.   
Он указал на ее руку и Таня, сконфузившись, поняла, что крепко сжимает прихваченную в панике со стола картофелечистку.

– Вставай.  
Таня застонала.  
Алкоголь, выветрившийся еще ночью, удивительным образом все равно оставил ей похмелье и жуткую боль во всем теле.   
Танечка проснулась в соседском ангаре для лодок. Было очень холодно. Она лежала на чужом спальнике на дне лодки, свернувшись калачиком и прикрывшись брезентом, а рядом расхаживала Равтукуна, очень маленькая и очень серьезная.  
– Пойдем, – Равтукуна притопнула высоким зашнурованным ботинком. – Тебя надо отогревать. Странно, что ты не харкаешь легкими.   
– Отстань, – вяло попросила Таня. Она выбралась из лодки, двигаясь медленно, как закоченевшее дерево. Болела голова, а во рту будто кошки насрали. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь в ангар лился тусклый серый свет.   
– Как ты меня здесь нашла? – вяло подивилась она.  
Равтукуна пожала плечами. Таня любила и ненавидела этот безмолвный жест, означавший все – от согласия до отрицания. Иногда, пожимая плечами, Равтукуна приподнимала уголки губ в улыбке. Иногда – наклоняла голову набок и не моргая сверлила собеседника черными узкими глазами.  
"У-у-у, тундра! – говорила в таких случаях Танечка, дружески стуча себя по лбу, а потом поднося кулак к гладкому желтоватому лбу Равтукуны. – Ни черта не разобрать, что у тебя вот здесь!"  
Тогда Равтукуна медлила – и улыбалась.   
Сейчас она просто стояла, соединив руки на животе, похожая на вырезанную из кости статуэтку, и казалась сонной, словно это она, а не Танечка, колобродила до глубокой ночи, нарушая покой Фортитьюда.   
– Профессора Стоддарта ночью нашли мертвым, – наконец, сказала Равтукуна и медленно пошла из ангара прочь. 

Горячая вода барабанила по голове, скатывалась по спине и убегала в сливное отверстие. Танечка тупо смотрела в черный круглый зев слива и ей чудилась, что сейчас оттуда заговорит Чарли Стоддарт и станет манить ее за собой, как в фильме "Оно".  
Равтукуна молча поскреблась в дверь, хотя Таня не запиралась. На Фортитьюде вообще не было принято запирать двери. Разве что только от ветра и хищных голодных зверей.  
– Все хорошо, – Таня потерла лицо, силой воли закрутила кран. Пользоваться душем было расходно, но она любила душ больше сауны, в которую в Фортитьюде набивалось всегда поровну мужчин и женщин. Таня жила на острове почти два года, и все равно, как девочка, стеснялась раздеваться и потеть в компании чужих, невозмутимо улыбающихся половозрелых людей.   
Всех, кроме Равтукуны.   
Собственно говоря, их самое первое свидание и было в сауне.   
Таня закрывала глаза и вспоминала: тусклый красноватый свет, жар, тепло нагретого древа и капли пота, медленно сползающие вдоль позвоночника и наворачивающиеся над верхней губой. И черные глаза Равтукуны, сверлящие ее, как титановая буровая установка, и ее маленькое смуглое тело с дерзко торчащими темными сосками.  
Все это было слишком хорошо для романа по интернету, и Таня, исстрадавшаяся над тем, какая она большая и толстая, уже намылилась было позорно сбежать обратно к шахтерам, водке и Ильичу, когда Равтукуна молча прошлепала к ней мокрыми пятками, зашла со спины и положила руки на плечи.  
"Сиди. Я тебе вот тут помну", – сказала она, не слушая возражений.  
"У шамана три руки", – пела иногда Танечка, особенно, когда вела "стрекозу".   
В тот день ей казалось, что у Равтукуны рук десять.  
Когда она вышла, с полотенцем на волосах и в халате поверх свитера, Равтукуна молча поставила перед ней миску с бульоном и гренками.  
Танечка посмотрела на расплывающиеся по поверхности золотые бляшки и отвернулась.  
– Как он умер? – спросила она наконец, подумав, что больше оттягивать невозможно.  
Равтукуна уселась на табуретку напротив, поджала под себя ногу, пристроила подбородок на колено. Костяная фигурка. Крошка Цахес.   
– Ему распороли живот и вырвали кишки в его собственном доме.  
Золотая поверхность бульона подернулась пленочкой жира.  
– Медведь? – Таня дышала через раз. Дышать было больно. Очень больно.   
Равтукуна наклонилась на своей табуретке еще сильнее, черные гладкие косы упали на грудь.  
– Никогда не слышала, чтобы медведь орудовал картофелечисткой.

– У тебя сейчас нет дел на материке? – Равтукуна жарила мясо. Большой шмат говядины шипел и пузырился соком, на его поверхности дрожала дымящаяся лужица крови. Перед тем, как сыпануть перцу и перевернуть мясо, Равтукуна зачерпнула эту кровь ложкой и быстро ее облизала.  
Таню передернуло.  
– У меня здесь работа.  
– Я заказала билет до Осло.  
– Я никуда не поеду. Губернатор меня сразу вышибет.  
– Полиция скоро выяснит, с кем он вчера уходил из бара.   
– И что? Я его не убивала, – с вызовом сказала Таня, раздирая пальцами спутанные мокрые пряди. – Мы трахались.   
Равтукуна пожала плечами. Таня испытала острое желание запустить ей в голову солонкой.   
– Тебя что, вообще не волнует, что... А, – Таня махнула рукой. Порыскала в холодильнике и снова махнула. Сухой закон.   
– Чарли был очень хорошим, – сказала она холодильнику. – Мне так его жаль.   
– В ангаре стояло ружье, – Равтукуна у нее за спиной шелестела пищевой пленкой, упаковывая мясо. – Это его или Гуннара?  
– Не помню. Ни черта не помню. Может, и Чарли, тогда надо вернуть... Только кому теперь...  
– Его жене, – Равтукуна отстранила ее, полезла в холодильник.   
Таня посмотрела сверху вниз на ровный пробор на черных волосах и сказала:  
– А и отдам.   
– Нет, отдам я, – Равтукуна выпрямилась, захлопнула дверцу. – А ты уедешь на материк.   
Таня скрестила руки на груди и тоже попыталась изобразить на лице "молчание тундры".   
– Таня, – сказала Равтукуна тоном нянечки младшей ясельной группы. – Сержант Ингрид сказала, что у Стоддарта перевернули весь дом. Ты последняя, кто видел Чарли живым. Я волнуюсь.   
– А я? – спросила Таня, у которой страшно першило в горле. – Думаешь, я не волновалась, когда ты исчезла? Три дня! Ты была с Джейсоном?..  
Равтукуна протянула ей упакованный обед и распечатанный на принтере билет в прозрачной пластиковой косметичке. Таня автоматически взяла их, чувствуя, что от запаха мяса ее тошнит.  
– Ну, – Равтукуна спрятала руки за спину. – Я тоже могла бы соврать, что мы трахались. На самом деле он просто меня подвозил.  
– Почему – тоже соврать? – Танечка почувствовала, как уши у нее загорелись. – И нет, подожди, откуда он тебя подвозил?! Там нет другого жилья, одни ледники и распадки! Что ты там делала ночью в минус 30?!   
– Гуляла, – сказала Равтукуна.  
Таня швырнула ей в руки обед, пересекла широким шагом комнату и заперлась в туалетной комнате.

Горы на противоположной стороне фьорда сегодня наполовину тонули в зыбком молоке. Облака лежали низко-низко.  
Таня поднялась на холм и уселась на одну из скамеек, окружавших по периметру обзорную площадку. Закурила, пуская дым на статую Святой девы в центре.  
– Ты оскорбляешь чувства верующих, – сказала, шевельнувшись, груда тряпья на соседней скамейке.  
У этой груды были ввалившиеся глаза в окружении набрякших складок, изрытый "оспинами" нос и нездоровый желтушный цвет лица.  
– Вам-то что, вы же все равно дружите с язычниками, – с вызовом сказала Таня.   
– Девчонка, – Генри Тайсон, полицейский пенсионного возраста – и один из самых старых людей на острове, как насплетничали Тане в универмаге, – извлек из кармана бутыль и многозначительно поболтал ею. – Когда доживешь до моих лет, научишься с уважением относиться ко всем богам. На всякий случай.  
– Что, все так плохо? – спросила Таня, жадно затягиваясь. Сигарета обожгла ей пальцы, и она выбросила ее в снег.   
– Похмелье? – Генри отхлебнул из горла, протянул ей бутылку. Таня помотала головой. Брезгливость в ней пересилила.  
– Ну и дурочка, – не обидевшись, Генри сделал еще глоток. – У меня рак печени, а не холера.  
Таня опустила глаза. Она не раз заставала Генри в чучельной Тынатгыргына. Дед Равтукуны окуривал Генри какими-то травами и поил отвратительно пахнущими настоями. Таня всегда старалась побыстрее сбежать из мастерской, отдав дань вежливости деду своей подруги, особенно когда там присутствовал Генри. Вид старческой немощи удручал. Таня подумала о "запрете на смерть", существующем на острове. Видимо, Генри осталось провести на Фортитьюде последние денечки.  
Она вспомнила о Чарли и расстроилась.  
– Что киснешь?  
– Стоддарт умер, – пожаловалась она, рисуя носком ботинка круги на снегу. – Его вроде бы убили.  
Генри кивнул.  
– Понеслось, – сказал он с непонятным удовлетворением.   
– Что?.. – Таня подняла голову.   
– Я сказал: лед хрустит. Ледники двигаются. Эти задумали построить отель на леднике, – он неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону лежащего под горой города, его административного центра. – Так вот: ничего у них не выйдет.   
– Надеюсь, что выйдет, – Таня достала новую сигарету. – Они закупили большой новый бур. Я буду работать на леднике. Я пилот.  
– Пилотка! – Генри засмеялся дребезжащим смехом. – Девочка. Ты хотя бы раз ночевала в палатке над этим самым ледником? Смотрела оттуда сияние? Жуткое место. Жутко прекрасное.  
И видя, что Таня молчит, он дружески добавил:  
– Попроси Равтукуну тебя отвести. Она знает место. Всегда разбивает там бивак. Тынат на нее давно уже рукой махнул.   
Таня затушила сигарету о край скамейки.   
– Спасибо вам, Генри! – сказала она с чувством. Встала и отряхнула штаны от снега.  
– Будь осторожна, пилотка! – крикнул он ей вслед. – Носи с собой ружье. На ледниках водятся медведи – их привлекает запах мертвечины. Скоро здесь будет много, много медведей.   
– Ружье, – пробормотала Таня, поправляя лямку. – Точно.

На входе в полярный научно-исследовательский центр ей пришлось обойти статую Амундсена и подняться по подсвеченным тусклыми лампочками ступеням на второй этаж. На первом был холл – красивый и просторный, украшенный черно-белыми фотографиями шхер, ледников и сияния. По углам в стеклянных витринах томились чучела морских ежей, лишайник и грустный усатый котик.   
– Эй, есть кто-нибудь? – спросила она, толкнув двустворчатую дверь, ведущую в бесконечный зеленый коридор. – Ау!  
Второй этаж скорее навевал сходство с больницей. Не удивительно: Таня знала о ведущихся здесь экспериментах по восстановлению пострадавших тканей обмороженных конечностей. И о других экспериментах – в одном из помещений она обнаружила целый выводок полярных мышей. В другом за перегородкой кружил за своим хвостом наголо бритый песец, которого Таня опознала только по улыбчивой морде. Приглядевшись, она заприметила между лап у песца длинные, свисающие вниз сосцы. И тут же животное развалилось сидя, вылизывая микроскопический пенис.  
– Фу, бля, – Танечка сморщилась. – Наплодили мутантов.  
Светлый линолеум в коридоре скрадывал звук шагов. Тихо жужжала вентиляция, откуда-то издалека раздавался размеренный писк. Таня заглянула еще в пару дверей, удивляясь, что никого нет. Она знала, что в зимнее время в научном центре работает не меньше тридцати человек, а летом их численность достигает до ста. "Наверно, ушли попрощаться со Стоддартом, – сообразила она. – Или собрались где-то в подсобке со спиртом, поминают там Чарли".  
Ей стало неловко. Она подумала, что надо бы отыскать кабинет профессора, положить винтовку на стол и ретироваться как можно незаметней, но тут ее внимание привлекло мерцание из-под двери. Таня просунула голову в помещение, подумав, что если получит по ту сторону двери в лоб, то совершенно заслуженно. С ее ботинок на линолеум уже натекли мутные лужи.  
По ту сторону не было ни одной живой души. Посереди комнаты стояла прозрачная труба, похожая не то на инкубатор из фильма "Пятый элемент", не то на машину времени из корейского порно, в котором героиня совершала скачок в будущее при каждой попытке мастурбации, и в подобной капсуле ее отправляли обратно. Таня безжалостно высмеяла себя за неуместные ассоциации и подошла ближе.  
В стеклянном инкубаторе лежала рука. Или что-то, смутно ее напоминающее: Таня разглядела (или ей показалось) пересекающиеся пластины предплечья, бугор большого пальца, костяные наросты на остальных четырех, спазматически согнутых.  
И все это тускло и неравномерно светилось – так, словно разводы шли по бензиновой луже.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
Она подскочила. В дверь заглядывала взъерошенная блондинка с бледным скандинавским лицом.  
– Мисс?..  
– Простите, – Таня бочком засеменила к выходу, стараясь сделаться как можно меньше или хотя бы не слишком следить на полу. – Я не знала, куда отнести ружье. Это доктора Стоддарта, он давал мне на время, отстреливаться от медведей, и я подумала: а вдруг это принадлежит институту...  
Подозрительное лицо девушки разгладилась, словно по нему повозили утюгом, и стало предсказуемо печальным.  
– Ох, Чарли, – она приняла у Тани ружье, быстрым умелым движением проверила предохранитель. – Такая трагедия. Вы уже знаете?  
– Слышала, как не знать, – Таня перевела взгляд на "инкубатор". Мимолетом отметила, что никакого свечения в нем нет. Должно быть, отключилась какая-то лампа.  
– А это что?  
Блондинка смерила взглядом сначала прибор, потом Таню, потом опять прибор. В голове ее явно происходила какая-то работа, и завершилась она не в Танину пользу.  
– Зуб. Это зуб мамонта, – сказала она, тесня Танечку в коридор.  
– Зуб?! А вот эти... Вот эти у него штуки...  
– Зуб и другие кости, – повторила та до изморози вежливым голосом. – Последний вклад профессора Стоддарта в научную жизнь Фортитьюда.   
– Сгорел на работе, – буркнула Танечка, шлепая обратно по желтому линолеуму и чувствуя спиной неприязненный взгляд голубых глаз. Дискутировать с женщиной, у которой в руках охотничье ружье, она бы ни в жизни не стала.

– Ваш кофе, мисс.  
Красавец Ригальдо опустил перед ней крошечную, прямо-таки невесомую чашечку из фарфора, еле слышно звякнувшую о блюдце, положил рядом пирожное. Выпрямился гибким движением, пошел между столиков.   
Таня поглядела в его обтянутую тонким черным свитером спину и моргнула.   
– Мистер Сегундо?  
– Да, мисс?..  
– Ничего, – Таня потерла лоб. – Так, показалось вдруг.  
– Бывает, мисс.  
Таня не поверила своим глазам: он ей улыбнулся. Одними губами, быстро, как будто вспоминая давно забытое действие. А глаза так и остались холодными.  
Чем-то это напомнило Тане полусонное выражение лица, с которым Равтукуна пожимала плечами.  
– Педик, – сказали рядом по-русски. – А еще лыбится.  
Отодвинув стул, поехавший ножками по полу с жалобным скрежетом, за ее столик плюхнулся благоухающий солярой Юрка Любимов, которого она помнила по шахтерскому поселку.  
– Юра, отвянь, – поморщилась Таня. Манерно есть пирожное рядом с ним уже не хотелось. – Я человека жду.   
Она достала телефон и демонстративно потыкала в кнопки: "Сможешь сейчас подойти в кафе? Я хочу мириться".  
Телефон ожил через четыре секунды. "Езжай в аэропорт".  
Таня мысленно выругалась.  
– Слышь, Сидорова, – Юра качнул головой, заслонив обзор, и красивая гибкая спина Ригальдо у стойки исчезла из виду. – А ты правда живешь с бабой?  
– Юр, – Таня положила подбородок на кулаки. – А тебе-то что?  
– Ничего, просто смешно, – он развалился на стуле, пальто на груди разъехалось. – Заполярье. Мужиков – во! Выбирай любого. Даже жируха врачихи – вон та – замуж зобирается. А ты – с бабой.   
– А мне так нравится, – сказала Таня. Постучала телефоном по столу. Глянула в окно – там уже темнело, между домами зажглись красные и белые гирлянды. Время полярной ночи прошло, но до летнего "долгого дня" еще было ой как далеко. – С ней ловчее выходит.   
– А с Чарли Стоддартом? – Юрий оскалил зубы, глянул торжествующе.  
Таня под столом вытянула ноги под его стул, заставляя задвигаться.  
– Что – с Чарли?  
– Бармен сказал, вы сосались.  
– Юр, я последний раз спрашиваю: ты чего приебался?  
– Танюш, отвезешь на ледник? – он спросил это с интонацией, так разительно отличающейся от прежнего поведения, что Танечка на секунду онемела. А когда пришла в себя, сказала:  
– Зачем?  
– Ну, просто, – он улыбнулся, как кот. – Говорят, там интересно.   
– Нет.  
– Тебе на вертушке раз плюнуть.   
– Это губернаторова "стрекоза".   
– Ой, да не...  
– Проблемы? – светлоглазый Ригальдо возник рядом так неслышно, что Танечка вздрогнула.  
– Иди на хер, сра... – завел свою шарманку Юрка. И как завел, так и оборвал, потому что на глазах изумленной Тани невысокий поджарый Ригальдо скрутил массивного "Лебедя" в бараний рог и вытолкал за порог, не забыв наградить прощальным пинком прямо в копчик.

Когда она расплатилась и вышла на улицу, Лебедева и след простыл. Таня глубоко вдохнула холодный воздух, оглядела танцующие под фонарями снежинки и приглушенный свет в окнах маленьких домиков на фоне застывших гор. Было уже совсем темно. Над горами медленно разворачивалась мерцающая лента арктического сияния.   
– Татьяна?  
Полицейский джип отбрасывал на сугроб отсветы не хуже небесных огней.  
Шериф Ден Андерсон, низенький и рыжий, смотрел на высоченную Танечку снизу вверх и старательно улыбался.  
– Мы хотим пригласить вас пройти в участок и ответить на несколько вопросов.  
– Я что, арестована? – спросила Танечка, судорожно рыская по карманам в поисках сигарет. – Разве вы не должны предъявить обвинение и сказать мне про адвоката?  
– Как меня сегодня задрали эти русские, – не переставая улыбаться, сказал шериф на норвежском, обращаясь к своей помощнице. Затем, не моргнув глазом, обратился к Танечке:  
– Пока что вы даже не задержаны. Мы всего лишь просим вас оказать помощь следствию.  
– Ладно, чтоб вас, – по-русски сказала Танечка. – Только недолго. У меня билет на ночной борт.  
– Когда разрешу, тогда и полетишь, – буркнул шериф и открыл перед ней заднюю дверь полицейской машины.  
Когда Таня садилась в автомобиль, из-за угла выбрел старый Генри, остановился, опираясь на свою винтовку, тяжело и шумно дыша. Танечке не понравилось, как он выглядит.  
– Почему бы вам не прихватить его в машину? – спросила она, наклоняясь к водительскому сиденью. – У него на щеках явно признаки обморожения.  
– Это явные признаки пьянства. Иди домой, Генри! – крикнул шериф в форточку, заводя мотор. – Не зли меня. Ты официально в отставке.

– Как близко вы знали профессора Стоддарта?  
Таня вздохнула. Разговор шел по кругу. Она успела два или три раза рассказать о занимательных вылетах за биологическими образцами природы восточной гряды. "И что же там была за природа?" – спрашивал ее шериф. "Мхи, мхи и лишайники, – отвечала она. – И микроскопические красные водоросли, красящие ледник в цвет мясных помоев".  
– Экспедиции с сотрудниками института вроде бы не входят в круг ваших обязанностей?  
Танечка сунула озябшие руки между бедер.  
– Я халтурила, – мрачно призналась она.  
– И как часто вы и Чарли Стоддарт встречались вне этих экспедиций?  
– Трудно не сталкиваться с человеком в городе, все население которого составляет семьсот человек.  
– Вы всегда сталкивались с ним в баре?  
– Только один раз, – сказала Танечка. – Послушайте, я же вам все рассказала. Он сам подсел ко мне, мы целовались. У нас даже секса не было. Да, я держала ту картофелечистку, я много за что держалась у него на кухне, там везде полно моих отпечатков. Ну и что? Если бы я его убила, вряд ли бы я захватила его ружье, а потом отнесла ему на работу.   
– Кто из вас передумал заниматься любовью?   
– Я, – устало сказала Танечка. – Я не передумала, меня испугали. Там кто-то стоял на улице и смотрел через стекло. Я почти забыла об этом, а сейчас вспомнила.  
– Вы узнали бы этого человека?  
– Было темно.   
– Ваша девушка могла знать, что вы отправитесь к Стоддарту?  
В голове у Тани вспыхнула аварийная лампочка, освещая унылые деревянные панели комнаты для допросов красными всполохами и буквами «АЛЯРМ»!   
– Откуда?! – сказала она, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал естественно и сердито. – Если я сама часом раньше этого не знала?..  
– Она могла за вами проследить?  
– Она так устала, что еле двигалась, – сказала Таня и демонстративно начала оглядываться в поисках часов. – Послушайте, еще долго? Я опоздаю на регистрацию...  
– Успокойтесь, рейс отменен из-за непогоды, – сказал шериф Андерсон, и по прищуру его маленьких глаз Танечка поняла: врет!  
– Кстати, она как-то объяснила свое отсутствие? – шериф откинулся на стул. – Вы нам тут чуть стол не расколотили. Дезинформация полиции с целью организации поисково-спасательных мероприятий – по нашим законам, почти преступление!  
– А вы не очень-то шевелились ее искать, – сказала Таня, медленно закипая. – Вы знали, что Равтукуна иногда так пропадает? Почему вы возвращаетесь к этому сейчас?  
– Потому что Чарли Стоддарт убит, а ревнивая лесбиянка – подозреваемый ничуть не хуже любого другого, – жестоко сказал шериф.   
Таня заморгала. Она не ожидала, что он будет так груб и так искренен.   
– Мне страх как хочется, чтобы наш разговор сейчас записывался, – тихо сказала она.  
В комнату просочилась вторая помощница шерифа, белобрысая Петра. Она посмотрела на Таню, приоткрыв рот, с выражением добродушной дебильности. Однажды в баре Таня видела, как ее одновременно зажимали в углу стразу трое парней, а она удовлетворенно хихикала.  
– Шериф Андерсон, у нас есть новости, – она обошла стол и зашепталась с шерифом, склонившись к самому его уху.  
Когда она выпрямилась, на лице рыжего шерифа играла тихая улыбка.  
– Татьяна, мы задерживаем вас до выяснений обстоятельства смерти Джейсона. Да, этот тот тип, с кем предположительно изменяла вам ваша подруга. Его коттедж в горах разгромлен, ему выпустили и вырвали кишки. Странное совпадение – оба соучастника интрижек вашей милой пары мертвы. Что вы об этом думаете?  
"Что Равтукуна была права, – подумала Таня, тупо глядя в стену перед собой. – Надо было сразу ехать в аэропорт".  
Перед тем, как запереть в камере, Петра перед ней извинилась.  
Таня оглядела узкое горизонтальное оконце во внешней стене, сквозь которое лился мерцающий зеленоватый свет северного сияния, перегородку из пуленепробиваемого стекла высотой от потолка до пола, отделяющую КПЗ от углового коридора, голую койку и вязаные носки из овечьей шерсти, которые Петра ей выдала, забрав шнурки и ремень, а заодно, извинившись еще раз – обнаруженные в камере термос и плед. Было похоже на то, что в полицейском участке Фортитьюде камерой пользовались по назначению хорошо если раз в полгода.   
Таня свернулась на шконке калачиком, собираясь вдоволь поплакать, но, едва Петра вышла, провалилась в глубокий и черный сон – будто бы умерла.

Скрип. Скри-и-ип.   
Она проснулась и никак не могла сообразить, где же находится. А сообразив – понять, что же ее разбудило.  
Таня приподнялась на локте, оглядела свою "тюрьму". Лампочки ни по ту, ни по эту сторону стекла не горели.   
Камеру тускло освещал только неровный свет, льющийся из окна, коридор дальше тонул во тьме. На стене плясали тени – напоминало пляску привидений.  
Она вскочила на койке.  
В дальнем конце коридора стоял человек. Таня видела его опущенную голову, челку, закрывшую лицо, черную гибкую фигуру.  
Не поднимая лица, человек провел пальцами по стене, и Танечка снова услышала противный звук. А человек сделал шаг вперед.   
– Привет, – сказала Танечка непослушными губами. – А шериф Андерсон знает, что вы тут?..  
Ригальдо, стоявший по ту сторону перегородки, поднял руку, и бронированное стекло пошло глубокими трещинами.  
Таня продвинулась как можно глубже в угол на своей шконке.  
Смуглое бесстрастное лицо Ригальдо сейчас казалось неестественно белым, как у мертвеца.  
Он сделал круговое движение кистью, и толстое стекло со звоном осыпалось к его ногам.   
– Где он? – спросил Ригальдо, элегантно перешагивая мусор.  
– Кто? – просипела Танечка.  
– То, что вам дал ученый.   
– Он ничего не давал!  
– Кусок мерзлоты, который нашли на леднике. Он должен был быть у него. Джейсон ему его продал. Так Джейсон сказал, перед тем, как умереть.  
Таня вскочила с ногами на койку и принялась визжать и бить в стену.  
– Никто не придет, – сказал Ригальдо как-то даже сочувственно. – Они все уехали. А кто не уехал, тот... Не услышит.  
– Не подходи! – всхлипнула Таня. – Дрянь, сволочь. Убийца!  
И сразу же следом за этим что-то случилось.  
Глаза на лице Ригальдо, очень светлые, очень прозрачные, красивые такие глаза, которыми она лениво любовалась, когда он приносил ей обед или ставил на стол кофе, вдруг стали желтыми. Не просто желтыми – яркими и светящимися, как у хищного зверя или какой-то мистической поеботы.  
Танечка всхлипнула и заорала.  
– Для того, чтобы вскрыть тебя и вывернуть наизнанку, мне не понадобится никаких посторонних предметов, – пообещал он.  
– Я видела это! Видела! Видела! Зуб мамонта! Он в лаборатории, за стеклом!  
– Как просто, – сказало омерзительное чудовище, только притворяющееся красивым мужиком. – А я так не хотел туда идти. Не люблю лаборатории.  
Он схватил Танечку за ногу, дернул, а когда она повалилась на шконку, надавил на шею сзади сильными пальцами и вот так, в скрюченном положении, повел рядом с собой.  
– Идем. Ты еще понадобишься. 

Мимо плыли столы, стулья, вешалки для одежды, свернутое в рульку спасательное снаряжение. Таня семенила и старалась не поднимать глаз. Один раз ей пришлось перешагнуть через торчащие из-под стола ноги. Было не то что страшно или жутко – тяжелым ватным одеялом давила нереальность происходящего. Мир стал медленным и шатким. Вся прожитая жизнь – одной долгой минутой.  
Потом двери, ведущие на улицу, распахнулись, и под ногами у Танечки замельтешил снег, поскрипывающий при каждом шаге. Грудь и разутые ноги – ботинки без шнурков остались под койкой – первыми ощутили холод.  
В городе было нереально тихо.   
Слезы текли по щекам и замерзали холодными льдинками.

– Во всем виновато глобальное потепление, – произнес где-то над ней голос Ригальдо. Он даже не запыхался. – Ты была в законсервированном русском поселке? Была или нет?.. Напротив него ледник Баренца. К нему близко подходит теплое течение. Туристы прибывают посмотреть, как от ледника откалываются глыбы льда и с грохотом рушатся в море. Вот так, какое-то потепление – и глыба, содержащая твой биологический материал, откалывается и плывет куда-то вдоль берегов. Она могла бы поплыть на северо-восток и вмерзнуть там в океан, но она поплыла на юг. И вот ты приходишь в себя, и сначала ты ничто. Ходящий мертвец. Ты жрешь все подряд – рыбу, крачек, тюленей, червей. Выходишь из моря и жрешь людей. Ты – оттаявшее дерьмо мамонта. А потом однажды голод утихает и к тебе возвращаются воспоминания о прошлой жизни. А в этой твоей новой жизни ты гол и чист, будто сраный снег над вершинах. Не знаешь, кто такие Иисус, Гитлер и о том, что земля – шар. Не умеешь пользоваться газовой плитой и интернетом.   
– Пожалуйста, отпустите, – проблеяла Танечка. – Я никому не скажу, что это вы...  
– Всякая тварь стремится вернуться домой. Я долго, очень долго сюда шел. Потому что мой дом – где-то здесь.   
Снег по-праздничному хрустел под ногами при каждом их шаге.  
– Я искал, искал, но под ледником ничего невозможно найти. Ты видела красный лед – они говорят, это водоросли красят снег. А мне кажется, весь лед на острове пропитан нашей кровью. И нашей йоки.   
Он тряхнул ее за шею, заставляя ускорить шаг.   
"Он сумасшедший, – подумала Танечка. – Чем бы он ни был, он одержим. Он совсем спятил".  
В боку невыносимо кололо.   
"Я скоро перестану чувствовать ноги". 

В холле, прямо под табличкой "Полярный научно-исследовательский центр Фортитьюда" лежал труп.   
Мертвая остролицая блондинка, неестественно выкрутившая голову, смотрела в потолок невидящими глазами.  
Ниже груди темный свитер с белыми оленями был разорван, и ее живот, когда-то, наверное, красивый и белый, походил сейчас на варварски вскрытую упаковку рождественского подарка. Таня только взглянула краешком глаза на торчащие в стороны лоскуты и обрывки кожи, за которыми темнело что-то багровое – и сразу же плотно закрыла глаза. И не открывала их, несмотря на тычки и пинки, пока не повалилась на ступени.  
– Наверх, – просипела она, когда ее тряханули. – Длинный коридор...  
Они ускорили шаги. Вот теперь она тоже слышала, как сорванно дышит этот псих.  
В коридоре она прошла несколько поворотов, перепутала двери и наконец упала, поскользнувшись на чем-то мокром, и сразу почувствовала, как Ригальдо ее отпустил. Таня сжалась в комочек, но он лишь перешагнул через нее и скрылся в лаборатории.  
И сразу же застонал, обреченно и зло.  
– Блядь, – произнес Ригальдо. Послышался звук пинка. – Где-где-где!  
Танечка воровато огляделась – коридор был изгваздан дерьмом и кровью. И еще чем-то, жидким, фиолетовым. Она развернулась и поползла обратно. К выходу.  
Кусок стены за ее спиной вылетел вместе со штукатуркой.  
– Подъем, – сказал Ригальдо, вздергивая Таню на ноги, цепляя ее жесткими сильными пальцами под локоть.  
"Пожалуйста, боже, – подумала она. – Кто-то же уже должен нас всех спасти".

На выходе из научного центра их встретил выстрел.  
Танечка заорала.   
Ригальдо стоял, удивленно глядя на дыру в ее свитере, а на снегу, прямо напротив бюста Амундсена стоял Генри, и ствол полицейской винтовки в его руках ходил ходуном.  
– Я же тебе говорил, девочка. Всегда носи с собой ружье.   
– Старый дурак, – задумчиво сказал Ригальдо, перешагнув через упавшую Таню. – Да ведь ты ее подстрелил.   
Танечка дышала часто-часто. Было очень больно.  
– Умираю, – пробормотала она и закатила глаза.   
– И что я теперь скажу… – неразборчиво произнес над ее головой голос Ригальдо.   
Щеку холодил снег, хотелось кашлять. Таня приоткрыла глаз, посмотрела, как в перевернутом под углом в сорок градусов пространстве движется черная легкая фигура Ригальдо – как она пялилась на него когда-то, сидя за чашечкой славного кофе, как пялилась – как он походя вскидывает руку, точно дирижер, и как в воздухе разлетается фейерверк мелких искр, а винтовка Генри отлетает на снег, и сам Генри падает – тело отдельно от головы.   
– Дурак, – повторил Ригальдо, облизывая окровавленные пальцы. И тоскливо, как показалось Танечке, прибавил: – Нахер вас всех. Найду – и сразу нахер.  
Она услышала хруст снега под его ботинками, а затем что-то произошло – Ригальдо шагнул в сторону и как-то моментально исчез.  
Танечка приподняла голову, и, зажимая бок, как червяк поползла к винтовке Генри.  
Опираясь на приклад, как на костыль, встала и поплелась между домами.   
В городе что-то произошло, пока ее таскал за собой сумасшедший. Танечка на минутку остановилась, отдышалась и попыталась понять, что в Фортитьюде переменилось. А потом поняла – в городе не горел свет.  
Не фонари – эти по-прежнему выделялись в синей ночи яркими белыми огоньками, и больше всего их было поодаль, в бухте. Не горел свет в домах, ни в одном окне, будто весь Фортитьюд в одночасье вымер, сраженный секретным бактериологическим оружием. Не ездили машины, не лязгало железо, не лаяли хаски в питомнике под горой.  
Под фонарями синий снег выглядел белым. Танечка сделала пару шагов и замерла. В проходе между домами кто-то стоял. Она пригляделась: крупная, если не сказать толстая женщина, подружка учителя. Она стояла в одной тонкой ночной рубашке, расставив толстые ноги и покачивалась взад-вперед. Подол ее длинной рубашки был бурым, ткань на животе – разорванной, и из-под подола до колен свешивались болтающиеся оборванные кишки.  
Женщина рыгнула кровью, качнулась вперед и упала на снег ничком.  
Танечка обошла ее по широкой дуге. Ее и другие трупы.  
– Мне нужно домой, – пробормотала она, упрямо переставляя ноги. – Я должна найти Равтукуну.  
Их скромный "контейнер" притулился на той стороне шоссе. Дом выглядел таким же необитаемым, как все, но в окошке Танечке померещился слабый свет.  
Когда она ввалилась внутрь, не чувствуя рук, ног, носа, то обнаружила полный бардак. Все было разбито и перевернуто, а посереди этого бардака на полу сидел Тынатгыргын, приемный дед Равтукуны, и, не выпуская из рук ружье, жевал приготовленное Равтукуной для Танечки мясо.   
– Видишь, как все получилось, – сказал он, посветив фонариком на Танечку. – Я знал, что однажды духи земли и духи небесных копий нас всех покарают.  
Пол контейнера ощутимо содрогнулся несколько раз, как при землетрясении. Лампа поехала. Танечка поспешила ее загасить.  
В окно было видно, как над городом в небе растекается северное сияние – фиолетовое, зеленое, золотое. 

– Ш-ш-ш-ш... пик, – сказал аппарат.  
– Брось ты его, – посоветовал Тынатгыргын. – Связи нет. Видишь, ни одной целой вышки не осталось.  
Таня хотела убрать телефон в карман, но не удержала его перемотанными пальцами, и аппарат, выскользнув из руки, спикировал прямо на льдину. Аккумулятор и корпус разлетелись в разные стороны. Таня попыталась наклониться, но бок заболел, в глазах потемнело, и, оставив эти попытки, она поковыляла дальше.  
Ночью, осмотрев рану, Тынатгыргын счел ее пустяковой, гораздо сильнее старик "наругал" Таню за обморожения, намазал какой-то дрянью, а едва рассвело, растолкал и заставил идти. Теперь он вел ее по шоссе вдоль океана, объяснив, что этой дорогой у них меньше шансов столкнуться с убийцами. Море здесь громко ревело и набрасывалось на припай. Берег был усеян бесчисленными расколотыми глыбами льда. Глаза слепило, хотя маленькое солнце светило словно сквозь пленку. Ворочался океан.  
Они утеряли связь с миром.  
– С каждым годом становится все теплей и теплей, – сказал, обернувшись к Танечке. – Это неправильно. Звери все чувствуют. Самцы в оленьих стадах сношают друг друга, медведи поедают себе подобных. Мы живем последние дни, – он произнес это с явным удовольствием, и Танечка заподозрила несомненное влияние его речей на сбивчивые пьяные речи Генри. – Духи пробудятся, отомстят и весь привычный нам мир уйдет под воду, как уже не раз уходил. И народится мир новый, и из тела гигантской камбалы воздвигнется новый остров. Жаль, я этого уже не увижу.  
– Деда, – сказала Танечка, сморщившись, – она не поспевала за ним. – Ну вы же современный человек. Что вы говорите, как шаман столетний...  
– А я и есть шаман, – со смешком признался Тынатгыргын. – Тушки и чучела – это промысел, бизнес-маркетинг. Спасибо внучке, хороший сайт сделала. А так как я седьмой сын женщины, никогда не рожавшей девочек, я самый настоящий шаман и есть.  
– Тогда что же вы не нашаманили раньше, что такое случится! – огрызнулась Таня. Она устала. Страшно хотелось присесть отдохнуть. Еще страшнее хотелось проснуться. И хотелось попросить прощения у Равтукуны. Да что там – просто увидеть ее живой.  
– Как так нет, – старик потыкал Танечку в спину, побуждая подняться. – Я знал, что случится беда. Еще с того дня, как получил тупилак. Я тогда молодой был, безмозглый. Думал, мне кто-то отомстил, подбросил тупилак. Тупилак – это...  
– Знаю, злая кукла, – перебила его Таня.  
– Злой дух! – поднял желтый палец старик. – Я тогда на леднике ночевал. Утром проснулся, вылез – а он лежит там, где я костер разводил. Костяной кусок, как будто младенчик, только без ручек, без ножек. Я его отбросил – а он за мной. Катиться по торосам. Я бежать, глядь – а он прыгает следом, светится, будто солярой плеснули. Схватил я его – и в костер. А он мордочку скорчил... – старик замолчал.  
"Заговаривается, устал, – почти отрешенно подумала Таня. У нее даже не было сил волноваться а старика. – А может быть, чокнулся, бредит".  
Оказалось, молча идти рядом с Тынатгыргыном совсем не легче. В голову тут же лезли ночные отвратные воспоминания.  
– И как, сжег? – вяло спросила Танечка, чтобы не молчать.  
– Кто, я? – старик встрепенулся, будто проснулся на ходу. – Куда там. Прыгает мой тупилак за мной, почитай, уже лет сорок пять прошло...  
– Стой! – Танечка цапнула его за рукав.   
За очередным торосом кто-то возился, и, судя по тому, как отчаянно носились вокруг оголодавшие крачки, возился не просто так.  
– Белый медведь, – прошептала она, хватая Тынатгыргына за плечо. – Их полно на берегу. Ружье, дед, ружье!  
– Или тюлень, или морж, – сказал шаман. – Отойдем. Пусть видят, что мы не покушаемся на добычу.   
Танечка послушалась, придерживая у груди винтовку и поглядывая на торос.   
Они отступали назад и вбок, и глыба льда с каждым шагом смещалась, и все больше открывалось пространство за ней.  
По ту сторону все было так же – широкий берег, припай, нагромождения льда. И медведь. Белый медведь лежал прямо за торосом грязноватой желтой горой. Его вспоротый бок топорщился гребенкой ободранных ребер, и, прислонившись к этому боку, на промерзлой земле сидел абсолютно голый человек. Его грудь мерно вздымалась, как будто бы он дремал. При виде шамана и Тани крачки, рассевшиеся по шкуре медведя, вспорхнули с рассерженным криком, а человек пошевелился и поднял голову.  
– Плохо, – сказал за спиной у Танечки шаман. – Но не совсем. Если он сыт, то, наверно, не тронет. Моей хватало оленей, ну, а этот уже столько сожрал...  
Человек встал на ноги и двинулся к ним. Солнце над ледяным морским крошевом слепило Тане глаза, но она разглядела, что это мужчина, молодой, высокий и очень белокожий. Его руки, ноги и худое длинное туловище были испачканы кровью и землей, но без признаков обморожения, грязные длинные волосы сосульками свешивались на лицо, и он отбросил их назад нетерпеливым движением. Танечка подумала, что это зрелище – обнаженный человек на фоне ревущего арктического океана – будет преследовать ее до самой смерти.   
Танечка подняла винтовку и нацелилась ему в плечо. Потом повела прицел вверх и нашла переносицу. Все было по правилам – кроме того, что винтовка в ее руках дрожала, глаза слезились, а пальцы почти не гнулись.  
– Дед, стреляй в голову, – сказала она шаману. – Он не человек. У него глаза желт...  
Человек плавно поднял руку, и что-то странное появилось в прицеле. Танечка боялась моргнуть, поэтому смотрела, не мигая, как левая рука мужчины произвольно меняет свою форму, вытягивается, разветвляется, соединяется обратно, образует лакуны, борозды и утолщения.   
Тынатгыргын позади нее не стрелял. Оторвавшись от прицела, Таня увидела, что он снял шапку и смотрит на неправильную фигуру на фоне моря, а по желтому морщинистому лицу его текут слезы.  
– Дед, ты чего! – крикнула Танечка. Она перевела взгляд на "чужого" (она ни секунды не сомневалась, что он "чужой", инопланетянин, сраный Терминатор, жидкий металл) и увидела покачивающуюся перед ним конструкцию. "Терминатор" вскинул другую руку, наложил "стрелу" на "тетиву".  
Только эта штука, эта конструкция, этот лук был вовсе не из металла.  
Из плоти.   
"Нам оставалось уже немного, – подумала она, вглядываясь в очертания мыса, вдающегося в океан. На мысу белели ангары и домики под красными треугольными крышами. – Там мог бы быть вертолет. Связь. Лекарства..."  
– Стой! – закричали сзади.  
Через присыпанное снегом пространство между шоссе и горами шел человек. Он был уже совсем близко. Таня видела, что это Ригальдо – он накинул дубленку, а в руках тащил шубу. Песцовую шубу.   
Она нервно рассмеялась.   
– Эти двое принадлежат Ри... – крикнул Ригальдо, и тут "Терминатор" в него выстрелил.   
Ригальдо подпрыгнул.   
Это выглядело смешно: прыгает человек, а приземляется животное. Животное молча рвануло вперед, Танечку обдало теплым ветром.  
На снежном поле, откуда пришел Ригальдо, образовалось несколько воронок. Взметнувшиеся снег и земля над ними медленно опускались.  
Тынатгыргын проворно закинул ружье за спину и припустил по шоссе.  
На глазах у Тани голый мужчина втянул свои штуки обратно в руки и, когда Ригальдо поравнялся с ним, молча ударил.  
Лохматое чудовище рыкнуло и откатилось в сторону. Встало на пошатывающихся лапах, двинулось по ледяной крошке к чудовищу голому, и тот ударил его снова.  
– Тихо, – сказало животное голосом красивого недоступного парня Ригальдо. – Тихо, мать твою! Это я. Это же я, ты меня помнишь? Ты все еще ничего не помнишь?  
Из его ран текла темная кровь. Снег и лед вокруг стали фиолетовыми.   
– Все хорошо. Дай мне подойти. Я все расскажу тебе. Я искал тебя, мать твою, так искал. Тихо, блядь! Ти...  
Ригальдо сделал еще шаг. Человек хладнокровно дождался, пока он подойдет, схватил его за голову и рывком завалил на бок. Молниеносно наступил на морду узкой ступней, и глубоко надавил. И бил, и бил, и бил, а потом присел на корточки и принялся копошиться у лежащего в животе. И тогда Ригальдо закричал, и в крике его была боль.  
– Так, – сказала Таня с интонацией соседа Гуннера Ольсена и нажала на спусковой крючок. Три патрона она потратила на Ригальдо, который послушно оборвал свой крик. Последний выстрел пришелся в шею голому Терминатору.  
Как и полагается Терминатору, тот дернул головой, взялся за шею и перевел взгляд на Танечку.   
– Дед, – позвала Танечка, забыв о том, что старик уже покинул ее, и сделала шажочек назад. – Мне страшно.

Со стороны мыса через припай двигалась чёрная точка.  
Вначале она была совсем крошечной, но по мере приближения становилась все менее похожа на тюленя.   
Таня прикрыла глаза от солнца: страшно было отвести взгляд от приближающегося человека. Блики слепили, с океана подул ветер, подметая припай. Пока Таня пятилась, наступая на разлетевшиеся по шоссе гильзы, облако снега стало гуще. Солнце за ним сделалось маленьким и тусклым, крики птиц стали тише. Снег лез в рот, глаза и уши. Мир затянуло пеленой.   
Голый человек, видимо, тоже почувствовал крошки, впивающиеся ему в спину. Обернулся, поднес руку к глазам тем же движением, что и Таня, всмотрелся в летящий навстречу снег. Таня вытянула шею.  
По белому плато льда через море к ним шла Равтукуна, и ветер трепал ее черные волосы.  
В каждой руке Равтукуна как будто бы что-то несла, Танечке показалось, что связку канатов, и эти канаты, скользя по льду, мели снег.   
"Уходи! – хотела крикнуть Танечка. – Убегай! Разве ты не видишь, что тут убивают!"  
Она не успела.  
Не доходя до береговой линии десятка метров, Равтукуна вскинула руки.   
Справа и слева от нее лед взорвался, море вскипело, выплеснулось, перемешивая воду с осколками. Самые крупные осколки, целые плиты льда с острой режущей кромкой, вылетели из моря и градом обрушились на берег.  
– Хах, – сказал голый человек, сильно кренясь – у него в боку застряла плоская льдина. Из-под нее по животу и бедру текла темная кровь. Человек вырвал ее, отшвырнул в сторону – и, глядя на Равтукуну, вдруг широко улыбнулся. Отбросил с лица длинные грязные патлы.  
– Ха. Ха!  
Равтукуна пошевелила руками.  
Длинные черные ленты, которые Танечка издалека приняла за канаты, нависли над торосами, беспокойно ветвясь и извиваясь. Они шли прямо из рукавов парки, которую Равтукуна с Танечкой вместе выбирали на «Ибее», скручивались в жгуты и снова распадались. Равтукуна смотрела на голого мужика с таким знакомым Тане сонным выражением на маленьком смуглом лице – и неожиданно резко бросила свои ленты вперед.   
Он отрубил их одним ударом.  
Равтукуна склонила голову набок, обшаривая берег таким взглядом, с которым птичка смотрит на червяка, примериваясь, как бы его склевать, и встретилась глазами с Таней.   
Она напряглась, нахмурилась и медленно подняла одну руку. Втянула в ладонь свои ленты. И помахала узкой твердой ладонью, на которой Таня знала и любила каждую линию.   
Тане с шоссе показалось, что Равтукуна машет: "Иди".   
Голый мужик сделал шаг ей навстречу и вдруг споткнулся. Его нога стояла на грязной, голой, человеческой руке Ригальдо. В груди Ригальдо торчала вертикальная ледяная пластина.  
Мужик низко склонился, вглядываясь в лицо лежащего. Выпрямился, молниеносно наложил "стрелы" на "тетиву". Выстрелил. Все пять "стрел" нашли свою цель. Таня втянула ртом воздух, вдруг забыв, как это – дышать.  
Равтукуна покачнулась, обвисла, распятая среди черных копий. Напружинилась, сжалась. Ее лицо закостенело, пошло трещинами, черный провал рта изогнулся в ухмылке, глаза потухли и ввалились внутрь черепа. Одежда облетела с нее кусками, черные волосы упали вдоль маленькой острой груди, зашевелились. Ноги расплелись щупальцами, и морская вода, перемешанная с ледяной крошкой, взбурлила, потому что на земле, на воде и в воздухе Равтукуны стало очень много.  
Кто-то сгреб Таню за плечи, и она заорала, забилась.  
– Пойдем! – дыхнул ей в лицо табачным перегаром давно вроде бы сбежавший шаман. – Двигай, двигай, дочка! Они вот-вот допревратятся, а тут уж ничем не поможешь. Наша сейчас примется на него рыгать, а после этого, кто выживет, будет очень голодным. Очень-очень голодными.  
Таня схватила шамана за мех на капюшоне и с наслаждением потрясла.  
– Кто это? – спросила она, чувствуя, как где-то в мозгу сгорают последние предохранители. – Что это?!  
– Демоны, – просто сказал приемный дед Равтукуны и потянул ее за собой за ремень на куртке, как заблудившуюся козу. – В леднике спят демоны с небесными копьями, и когда они проснутся, то уничтожат весь мир. Ты думала, я шучу?..  
Кажется, где-то в горах сошла лавина. На дальнем мысе по-прежнему белели домики законсервированного шахтерского поселка.  
На берегу, стоя по колено в месиве из льда и мерзлой земли, существо с грязными белыми волосами с упоением рубило в куски существо с черными волосами, а то плевало в него отростками цвета асфальта, перевитыми пульсирующими венами. Земля тряслась и сыпалась над воронками.   
И, придерживая рукой раненый бок, Танечка завыла и побежала по шоссе дальше, подгоняемая дрожанием земли и чувством невыносимой потери.

– Похоронены в толще льда и помаленьку оттаивают, – сказал Тынатгыргын, подавая Танечке канистру. – Как совсем оттают, начинают по чуть-чуть оживать. Климат на них так влияет, что ли, а может, какое излучение... Хотя это и раньше было. Прадед мой, говорят, себе жену там нашел, на леднике. Третью. Она же его и сожрала. И сама бросилась в море – не могут они жить по-человечески. Но очень хотят.  
– Хотят?.. – Таня попробовала усмехнуться краешком рта, но безобразно распухшие щеки, стянутые коркой, нихрена ей этого не позволили. – Это они-то?! Твари эти? Людоеды?   
– Не все, – шаман очень медленно присел на нагретый солнцем железный лист, и стало заметно, что он очень усталый и очень старый, ровесник Генри. – Девочка моя была молодец. Когда было невмоготу – уходила на ледник или стамуху, жрала тюленей, крачек, ловила оленей в стадах, воровала из питомника. Пару раз в год летала на материк. За сорок лет ни одного человека на Фортитьюде не съела. Потому и не выросла. Я ее сперва дочкой всем представлял, а потом внучкой. Она вообще старательная была, Равтукуна. Мой тупилак окаянный...  
– А на материке? – содрогнувшись, спросила Таня.   
– А что – материк, – безмятежно сказал Тынатгыргын. – Там не наша земля.  
– Понятно все с вами.  
Таня сложила под сиденье снегохода припасы, фонарь, спасательный комплект. Неловкими, негнущимися руками натянула рукавицы.  
– Я другого не могу понять, – сказала она. – Они... "чужие" или правда демоны?  
– Они были людьми, – шаман раскурил трубку, Таня с завистью втянула носом дым – она не нашла сигареты. – Так жена моего деда всем говорила. Она, конечно, не все помнила. Так сказать, ровно на тот кусок, из которого отросла, а это была не башка. Не знаю, что за сеча там произошла, в те времена, они все порублены, избиты. И скрыты во льду.  
Он выдохнул дым, удовлетворенно замурлыкал.  
– И скоро проснутся и обрушат весь мир.   
– Идите вы к черту с вашими пророчествами, – рассердилась Таня.   
Она повела снегоход к воротам базы, и, уже у самого выхода, обернулась:  
– Как ее звали? Ну, на самом деле? Этот гондон испанский, он ее как-то звал. Рифа...  
Тынатгыргын покачал головой.  
– У нее не было имени. Она только помнила, что и в том мире была дважды мертвой. Все время искала кого-то. Ты, говорила, хорошая. Большая. Глупая. С тобой, мол, теплее всего.   
Таня посмотрела на скудно заметенные шапки гор – и те поплыли у нее перед глазами.   
"У меня наследственное заболевание, – деловито втирала ей Равтукуна, – потому что мои предки женились на своих сестрах. Поэтому я маленькая. А еще у меня нет месячных и не будет детей. Но тебе же пока не горит продолжать род?.."  
Кроме черных кос на голове, на ее теле не было ни единой другой волосинки.  
Даже чисто вымытая, Равтукуна всегда немножко пахла мускусом, дрожжами и чем-то еще непонятным.  
Она любила мясо с кровью и перцем, читать ноутбук вдвоем и теплые вязаные носки. И спать в обнимку под очень тяжелым одеялом.  
И Таня любила так спать. Ей тоже было тепло. 

Возле загрызенного насмерть медведя не было других тел. Ни Ригальдо, ни того, второго, ни Равтукуны.   
Таня медленно ехала по шоссе вдоль берега, разглядывая тянущуюся по обочине стежку фиолетовой крови.  
Небо сегодня было почти голубым, а горы – белыми-белыми. Поверхность колотого льда на берегу медленно покрывалась точками влаги. Полярная ночь кончилась.  
Вдалеке проехал, виляя, бульдозер с огромным буром. Высунувшийся из кабины Любимов обложил матом и берег, и Таню, и сраных чудовищ и свернул в сторону ледника. Таня немного подумала, не стоит ли за ним поехать. Но фиолетовые следы – узкие, почти детские – вели в сторону их дома, и Таня решительно направила снегоход к городу.


End file.
